2 survivors
by y1fella
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Feel free to hate it. It;s the story of a man and elite who stuble across eachother multiple times over the course of the covenant human war. NO Romance between the guy and the elite. Violence and swearing.


2

A halo fan fiction

My first fanfiction. Probably contains problems with Gramma, and medical inaccuracys. Feel free to hate. Rated M for Violence and some swearing.

Christopher H. Buckles was commonly called toes by his friends. They called him that for two reasons: one ChirsTOEpher and two he lost some of his toes in a farming accident. He grew up on a farm on Reach. He joined the marines when his parents died in a different farming accident and his younger sister was sent into foster care because he couldn't take care of her.

In the army he learned many valuable things that one typically learns in the army. Because he lived on a farm hunting wild pests he was a good shot with a rifle and soon joined the sharpshooter. He was assigned to a squad consisting of four other marines who got along with very well. Their names were Pete, Dylan and Kate. Together they were a good squad scoring higher than all the others in training. Pete was in charge, Toes shot stuff, Dylan blew stuff up and Kate worked the radio.

When the covenant attacked Toes was eager to kill some "blue bitches" and was thus exited when he was told he would see combat. What he didn't know at the time was combat isn't glorious. Or fun.

A planet was under attack from the aliens and his squad was dispatched among other to the jungle outside a city to hold off the covenant marching to the city via ground in ambush.

This is where he is now. Crouched in the canopy of a tree with a silenced D.M.R. He'd been in that position for an hour and his back wanted him dead.

He stretched his shoulders slightly and said through the radio to Kate 'These blue bitches gonna show or what?'

Kate answered 'I believe or what is the- wait speak of the devil'

Toes checked his scope and sure enough just inside his sight was a short skinny bird thing that was smelling the air. Toes recognised it as a Jackal from the information they been sent via book before the battle. It had a weird purple rifle clutched in it's three fingered hands.

'I got a clear shot' Toes said.

Pete responded over the radio 'Take it' in his deep serious voice.

Toes lined the cross hairs over the things head and squeezed his finger around the trigger just as it started to move. He took pressure off the trigger and aimed at were the jackal would be in half a second and fired there instead. The jackal dropped without a sound. Toes then reloaded his gun.

'Sweet kill' Dylan said over the radio.

'You da man' Kate said.

'Cut the chatter' Pete said 'Stay in ambush'

Everyone was silent after that.

It stayed like that for a while until Pete said '6 Grunts and a blue elite coming in from north west. Hold fire.'

They waited till all of them had a sight on all the targets.

Before Pete gave the order 'Fire!'

They opened fire and cut up all the grunts near instantly. The elite however turned and ran through the forest jumping over logs and was out of sight before they could combine fire and kill it.

Pete said over the radio 'We need to find a new position, that one's going to alert others to our position.

That was pretty much how they spent the rest of the day. Ambushing covenant that strayed there way then relocating when one of them got away. They started at 8 in the morning (Green witch mean time, earth) and finished at 5 midday on this planet.

Toes was feeling pretty badass. He'd capped at ton of them and even got one of their guns for a souvenir.

They got a call on the radio 'All units head to grid 67.898 west 78.354 north. Command is ordering a full retreat. And if you're not there in an hour you will be listed as MIA and left behind.'

'Shit, command must be losing the space battle for us to be given and order like that'

Pete said 'it doesn't matter we've got 1 hour to travel 3 clicks so le-' He didn't finish the sentence because a green ray of light hit him in the head. He slumped to the ground dead. Toes saw a blue elite that looked strangely familiar firing at his squad from the right flank. Toes threw himself behind a tree. Kate tried to open fire but a shot slammed into her chest threw her heart.

Dylan aimed his shotgun but also got wasted before he could fire. He lay on the ground bleeding and whimpering were Toes could see him before the elite ran forward and crushed his head with a loud crunch. Toes opened fire on the elite with the D.M.R. and hit it in the face three times, knocked the gun out of its hand and downed its shield before it ran forward and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air. Toes dropped his gun, pulled out his knife and stabbed at its hand. He missed its hand but cut its finger clean off. It yelped and threw him away. Toes landed close to Dylans' corpse.

He was dazed for a sec but soon recovered and grabbed Dylans' shotgun. He jumped to his feet and spun around. Aimed at the Elite before the It's fist crashed into his face over his eye while he was jumping. He got lifted clean off his feet and knocked back a few metres. This was incredibly pain full. The skull around his eye, popped his eye mashed all the skin, messed up eye and bone together from the force of that super human blow.

It was adrenalin that kept Toes alive. He landed with the shotgun in hand. The adrenalin fought off the pain and allowed him to blink out all the blood sprayed in his good eye. Through the read blurry vision and pain he saw a tall silhouette stalking towards him. He raised his shotgun aimed at it and fired. He hit it with some of the buck downing its recharging shields. He had a base sound and pumped the shotgun and fired another round at it. The thing dived to the left and all the buck missed. He stood up and pumped it again. He aimed and fired once more as it dived for a second time into the undergrowth. And he heard foot falls as it ran away.

Toes then realised how much his eye hurt. He dropped his shotgun which landed with a clatter and clutched his left eye were the elite had hit him. It hurt it stung it ached. He ran to Petes' corpse an tried to ignore the way it seemed to stare at him as he grabbed Petes' med kit.

He tore opened the bag and grabbed the white medical fluffy stuff he couldn't name and pressed it against his eye. He then grabbed a syringe of painkiller and stabbed it into his arm not caring if it hit a vain or not. He then taped the cotton to his eye with an X pattern. He then retrieved his knife and D.M.R. and combat knife. He reloaded both his guns and sheathed his knife.

He then Grabbed Petes' map and compass checked the direction of where he was supposed to go in started in that direction.

He mostly stumbled through the forest tripping over roots in the ground and getting mud all over his combat gear. He jumped at every sound afraid that it was that blue elite back to finish the job. He once sore a grunt but blasted it apart with his shotgun before it could squeak.

He eventually saw a pelican through the canopy and ran towards it. He burst into a clearing and saw one final pelican taking off and a hornet next to it ready to escort it. The hornet hadn't taken off yet and he ran towards it waving his arms like a madman. The pilot didn't notice Until he ran up on knocked on the window. The pilot looked at him and jumped thinking he was an alien at first. Toes held his thumb sideways in the universal hitchhikers sign.

The pilot opened the window and said 'Fuck me man, are you okay?'

'No. Can I get a lift?'

'Yeah shit, hop on man. We gotta get to my ship the fire brand and we can sort it out from there.'

'Great.'

'Where's your squad?'

'Dead.' With that Toes climbed on the side seat of the hornet as it took off. The pilot chattered to him over the radio but he didn't notice it at all because after he strapped himself in he switched off to an almost unconscious state.

The blue elites who had attacked Toes didn't have a name. He was a minor and thus wouldn't earn his name till he was an Major. His wounded hand with the missing finger ached. The small bits of buck that made it to through his shield hurt like needles in his skin every step he took.

'Curse that human!' he muttered to himself. He felt deeply ashamed. The first encounter when his scout jackal stopped communicating and his team had been ambushed by those humans as he had been forced to run away. But he gathered his skill and found them a second time and killed all but one. Who he had almost destroyed. But it had cut off his finger and almost killed him with its primitive gun and forced him to run away a second time.

His Mandibles opened and flared out in frustration. He had failed shamefully in his own eyes and if his family ever found out he would kill himself from the shame.

He'd tracked and killed other squads of these pitiful humans while trying to find that one who ran and was covered in their blood. He'd just of killed at least twenty today. Enough for a promotion to major and the right to earn a name. But that one failure dug into his side like the bite of a blade.

He walked along desperately searching for him hoping some other covenant wouldn't kill him first.

He did come across another covenant. A stealth elite who de camouflaged close to him and told him 'the battle in space has been one and the humans are running like the cowards they are. 'Brother We've been ordered to return to the drop ships. I see the fight has been glorious.' He indicated the minors blood soaked complexion and wounded finger.

'Aye it has brother.' He said sullenly. He wouldn't be able to make up for his failure. He headed towards the original drop zone.

He arrived at the zone were a major said 'Brother glad to see you returned, Where are your grunts?'

'Dead. Does the battle fair well?'

'Yes and no. The humans were only fighting us to give themselves time to allow their females and children to escape. We defeated them but their kindred escaped.'

'Damn!' the minor shouted and slammed his fist against the V shaped drop ship's hull. 'We have failed brother!'

With that said he climbed into his harness on the side of the drop ship. It took off towards the skies and delivered him into a covenant corvette.

Toes was sitting in the med bay of the UNSC Fire Brand. He was on a medical bed waiting for a doctor to arrive. The Fire Brand was in mid transit. It had stopped off near a remote outpost to receive orders. While they were at it they sorting out his paper. He had originally come from the UNSC Newfoundland. They were currently deciding what to with him.

The doctor had taken one look at his eye and said 'What the hell did you do to that thing!'

The doctor was currently off deciding what to do with him. A short while later the doctor returned and said 'Well II got some good news and bad news. The good news is that you've been assigned to the fire brand and won't have to worry about any paper work.'

'Great great. Paper work was the least of my worries. What about getting my eye fixed?'

'Well that's the bad news. We could heal your eye at a proper hospital on any planet you care to name. But were not going to see a hospital within the next 6 months. In that time your body will have healed over the wound and you'll be permanently blind in that eye.'

'Is there anything you can do about it?'

'With these military surgery tools all we can do is clean the wound.'

'Greeeeaaaaaat and what will that do?' Toes said sarcastically.

'It'll look a lot less ugly'

'Right. Thanks for being thoroughly unhelpful. Where do I sleep on this ship?'

Wadya think? There will probably be more chapters later. But thats not certain. feel free to hate flame whatever.


End file.
